


Little miss innocent

by kdlovehgk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Aunt trinket, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gentlemen, Innocent, Love, but oh well, lady katniss, peeta's a bit cheeky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdlovehgk/pseuds/kdlovehgk
Summary: Katniss was always innocent and pure. Nothing could break that. No word or look could make her believe that anything else was acceptable. She was chaste. She wasn't a charmer, yet he was. And that's all the careers needed to know. It was time to break the couple up during their one summer at the Capitol. Then they'll know where the boy's real weakness lies.





	Little miss innocent

_Summary: Katniss was always innocent and pure. Nothing could break that. No word or look could make her believe that anything else was acceptable. She was chaste. She wasn't a charmer, yet he was. And that's all the careers needed to know. It was time to break the couple up during their one summer at the Capitol. Then they'll know where the boy's real weakness lies._

* * *

Katniss' pov

The skin on my nose burns from being in the sun for far too long but I smile nevertheless. As if I'd chose to stay indoors.

The icy waves tickle as they crash over my feet before ebbing away, and the calls from the jungle animals, a hundred metres away, filter through the air. Freedom at last. I don't want to return to our cottage in the seam and my aunts inevitable questioning and pestering about my life. If only mother would send Aunt Trinket back to the Capitol so that I could experience my last summer in peace. Then again her mind has never been stable enough to listen to reason. Not to mention my cousins, have disapproved of the idea of me being mother's hostess so much so that they felt the need to have my Aunt accompany me - as always. It seems I'm incapable of looking after such a woman. Who would have even thought a daughter might entertain her mother's guests? They don't trust me with anything.

"Pardon the intrusion my lady but it uh, seems you dropped this". I blink quickly at the warm tone. It seems almost... intimate. A voice that should be reserved for only one woman. I glance behind me, as he squints against the light that must frame my form. His eyes must not have adjusted yet. He almost appears to be the type who'd wear a hat two sizes too big to avoid such a situation - despite how otherwise useless and impractical it is. Then again I'm likely to be the type who'd lose such an expensive item.

I drop my gaze to his outstretched arm, offering me a crumpled handkerchief that's void of any personal touch. The fabric looks damp and grains of sand and dirt cling to one of the corners. Perhaps someone dropped it near the coastline.

I shake my head, "Thank you but it's not mine".

"You're certain?" he asks, lowering his arm.

"I'd like to think so, but perhaps I should take an inventory each time I leave my house. Would that suit you?" I ask, my voice sour. As if I don't know my own possessions.

Another minute of freedom ticks by.

"No, of course not. Apologies miss, I just thought it's better to check before its ruined any further".

"That's alright", I reply, my tone softening.

"I'd just assumed that because you looked so lost in thought you might not have noticed if something slipped out of your hand".

"Well I'm grateful sir".

Another minute gone. I grind my teeth. "But I'll ask you the next time I think I've lost anything, okay?". I pause, waiting for him to leave. Who thinks its polite to disrupt someone's solitude and then delay their welcome even though they're no longer needed? He doesn't seem bothered in the slightest. Instead he moves closer and I briefly glance down, catching sight of his white cargo trousers that seem to be fitted to his thighs. Black leather military boots sink into the sand. Clearly the outfit is not very practical for a beach or a jungle.

"Yes. Of course. I'm clearly mistaken. Never-mind though, I won't fret over it. I'm actually quite thankful it gave me the chance to talk to such a pretty girl". The audacity.

I force a smile.

Minute three.

"Clearly you lack no confidence sir". I should add that despite his choice of clothing, he lacks the qualities of a gentleman but I fear he'll take that as an opportunity to converse for longer. "I'd be ever so grateful if you'd just leave me alone to enjoy such peace".

His body shakes slightly as he chuckles and I look back at his face. Goodness he's young. Most gentlemen tend to be in their mid to late thirties but he must be at least ten, perhaps fifteen years younger than them - and his looks aren't nearly as off-putting. His fair hair - or is that the colour of wheat? - falls in waves over his forehead and bright blue eyes watch me, unnerving me in every second that goes by. A faint discoloration - almost impossible to see if you're not paying attention - under his eye only adds to his attractiveness.

"Now as much as I'd love to do anything that pleases you" he begins, seemingly amused, "That puts me quite an awkward position".

"How so?".

"Well I have to choose between granting a lady's wish or following my duty when said woman's unsupervised. I could leave now and allow you to return to your peaceful daydreaming".

"Please do!" I interrupt. How much time has passed?

"But", he says holding up a finger. "My father raised me to be chivalrous and so I simply can't leave now that I know you're without an escort".

"I won't tell".

He shakes his head with a smile. I scowl. How come other ladies are able to charm men but I can't convince one of pretending he didn't notice me as he walked past?

"Oh don't trouble yourself sir. I'm perfectly capable of walking to and fro without being watched or followed. If anything I think its worse to have a stranger follow you back to your abode" I finish, growing louder towards the end. He's making me feel frazzled. Can't he just leave. I don't want to waste time arguing over something that's hardly ever fought about.

"True. After-all your not very big or... particularly pretty" he says cautiously as if he's afraid that I'm going to shout at him for changing his mind over my looks. "Some would argue that the scowl detracts from your beauty". I roll my eyes and he chuckles again. "I suppose I'll have to get used to that. And whilst I don't doubt that you're capable of looking after yourself, I'd have to say that you seem to struggle at removing yourself from situations your uncomfortable with". I take a step back, realizing that everything he says is just to tease me. He's one of those men that look for a reaction - as if I'd give him one. I spin around and walk in the direction of the forest before being jerked back. I look down at my dress to see that its been snagged by one of the branches on a log that must have been cut down years ago. Someone must have been trying to drag it to the sea but given up halfway across the beach. I tug on the material, flinching when I hear a slight tear.

"Please. Allow me".

"If you must" I state, crossing my arms and looking away. I refuse to face him.

I'm thankful that with the sun, is a gentle breeze to cool my skin down. So much for being capable.

Through my peripheral vision, I can see him lower to one knee - foolish because he could ruin those trousers if the sands wet - and begin carefully unhooking the skirt of my dress from the branch.

I huff. He's taking his time. He chuckles again and my cheeks burn.

I inhale sharply, eyes widening when I feel his hand touch my ankle as he re-arranges the hem of my dress. Oh gosh.

"Thank you" I gasp out and the moment he pulls away I sprint off down the beach, not caring that my shoes are flicking up the sand behind me. Perhaps I even kicked some into his eyes. Oh no. Why must I always break the rules? Why didn't I bring a chaperon who could keep me in check? I'm to be married in a year and this behavior won't be accepted. I won't even have any more freedom.

I breathe deeply as I try to get to our cottage. Home. Far away. How in the world is he a gentleman? Oh goodness. Aunt Trinket will be furious.

"Must you go?" a voice calls out behind me, growing distant the farther I run. "I thought we we're just getting acquainted. Its not often I get to see a girl's ankles before lunch". I curse under my breath, knowing that he must be grinning as I flee. I glance back over my shoulder before looking away. Its not funny. Stupid skirt. Stupid man. Who even waves when someone's running from them?

But even I can't deny the small laugh that escapes when he's too far away to hear me.

At least I have a story to tell Aunt Trinket.

Goodness... I've just met quite the man.

Next time I'm wearing trousers.

* * *

**Authors note ~** **_Hi!_ ** **_Loosely based off of - 'Society's Most Scandalous Rake'_ ** _**. I don't own the characters. Rights go to the right people. This is another new fic, I'm writing so much I promise. Just wait till the end of next week. I have at least three other fics ready to be posted and then updates.** _

_**Hope you guys liked this new story! Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing your feedback! Thanks for reading. :)** _


End file.
